GWing Xmas Special OPERATION MAKE A 03X04
by Animechan123
Summary: Mentioned 01x05 02xH... Sora and Tsuki try to get Quatre and Trowa together at X-mas... Sora and Tsuki annoy Duo... Tsuki gets Heero and Wufei together... And Sora ends up crying and running to Hilde


Christmas 2009 was here and the Gundam wing house was quiet... Until Sora came home! Sora ran up to her sister Tsuki and hugged the girl, leaving Quatre and Duo by the door. Sora released her sister and jumped up and down on the spot.

"Can we do a Christmas Special?!?!?!" Asked Sora in a childish voice. Tsuki sighed and nodded at her little sister.

"CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS!_" _Sora repeated.

"Calm down," said Tsuki trying to calm down the hyperactive teenager.

"But... but... It's my last Christmas in school..." Sora whined. "I'm in collage next year!!! I'M SYCKED!!!!" Suddenly Sora started bouncing up and down again.

"My last school Christmas my mum was in hospital recovering from cancer and I was ill and had a small asthma attack." Tsuki told Sora, while Duo and Quatre walked into the room.

"Way ta make Quatre and Sora depressed." Duo mocked the girl. However Sora slapped Duo.

"I'll kick your ass if ya carry on." Sora warned as she frowned at the boy.

"I'm quite the sadist; I told a 6 year old that we were ding every second of everyday, because she bit me." Tsuki explained. Sora and Quatre however had been scared of the girl as well as confused on what she had said.

Duo watched as the two took a step away from Tsuki. "Does she really scare you that much?!" He asked.

"I get very pissed off easily." Tsuki spoke.

"Tsuki what ya gonna wear tomorrow?" Asked Sora.

"You've each been selected for this mission because your unknown to the enemy, and you each have a special skill. Professor Hawking, John Lesly, Phil Nevil, the Wu-Tang Clan, Usha, the Sugar Puffs monster and Daniel Day-Lewis! Welcome to operation Mind Fuck!!!"

Quatre, Duo and Sora grew wide eyes as they listened to Tsuki talk in a very random way. However at that very moment Trowa walked into the room.

"That was a bad time to walk into the room..." Said Trowa as he stood by Quatre.

Sora leaned over to the other boys and said. "I think she was watching Mock the Week."

"Ahem, I have no costum, so I'm wearing jeans and a T-shirt." Tsuki stated.  
"But it's dress up." Sora whined and crossed her arms.

"MOCK THE WEEKKKKKK!!!!! I've just watched the out takes." Yelled Tsuki now the hyper one.

Sora huffed before yelling. "I GIVE UP!" She then rested her head on Quatre's shoulder while he rubbed her back.

Quatre whispered in Sora's ear. "What are you going as tomorrow anyway?"

"No comment..." Sora whispered back. Then an advert came on the TV and Tsuki started to drool over the Twilight vampires and werewolves on screen.

"How is this, a Christmas Special?!?!" Asked Trowa folding his arms. "And where's Wufei or Heero?"

Tsuki grinned like the Devil. "Don't ask unless you wanna join them..."

Sora's head shot up and she turned to Trowa. "Hide Trowa NOW!" She yelled.

Quatre nodded. "Gotch ya!" And with that Quatre dragged Trowa out of the room. Tsuki then started to laugh evilly as Sora clung to Duo for protection. (not the best protection in the world) Duo then grabbed Sora and dragged her out of the room.

"Help...." Sora said meekly.

"Why are you stealing Sora?" Asked Tsuki in confusion. "I mean, I know you're a thief but..." Tsuki trailed off.

"Someone has to keep her sane!" Duo replied.

Sora folded her arms and pouted as she was dragged by her jacket out of the room. "And you're sane?" Asked Sora under her breath. "Shinigami?!?!?!" Sora mocked.

"I keep the insanity, she keeps the sanity." Said Tsuki referring Sora and herself as Yin and Yang. "And in my opinion, sanity is just insanity on a break."

"So then I don't work." Sora smiled slightly. Sora then blinked as Duo stopped trying to steal her and let her stand properly. Sora then frowned before turning to Tsuki. "By the way, where are Wufei and Heero?" Sora asked. "I know you've become like Wufei's stalker but Heero too?!?!?!"

"Up stairs," She stated. "You'd either laugh at them or rape them."

Duo's eyes grew extremely wide and Sora asked the unnerving question. "What do you mean by that?" Tsuki however only smiled evilly. "GOOD GOD WOMAN!!!!! STORP TORMENTING THE POOR BOYS!!! HOW CAN THEY FUCK EACH OTHER WITHOUT YOU BEING A PERVE AND STILL MAKE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL?!?!?!"

"Umm..." Duo said as Sora calmed down. "Quick question..."

"Yes?" Asked Tsuki.

Duo turned Sora to face him. "Sora, you do realise you're put one of the biggest Gundam Wing Yaoi couples together? It's Christmas! Tsuki or you have probably put mistletoe up!" Duo spoke looking at the girl's blank face. "See where I'm going with this?"

Tsuki winked with a heart climb in her hair. Sora however giggled. "I was wondering how long before they'd get together!"

Duo sighed. "I give up!"

"I'm evil!" Said Tsuki randomly.

"Don't we know it?!" Asked Sora sarcastically. Sora then frowned looking down at the floor thinking of something. "Isn't Quatre Muslim or a Sufi?! So he doesn't celebrate Christmas so... Wouldn't that mean that the mistletoe tradition doesn't imply to him?"

"Suppose," said Tsuki.

Sora then punched her fists in the air. "DUO! WE HAVE A MISSION!"

"And that would be?!" Asked Duo completely confused at the young girls suggestion to a mission.

"Find out if Quatre believes in Christmas and see if we can get him and Trowa under the mistletoe!" Sora exclaimed over dramatically.

"Aw, that would be so cute!!!" Tsuki squeaked. "Hey, maybe I could draw a picture of that."

Sora however wasn't paying attention and was having too much fun being leader.

"Fine Tsuki do whatever you want..." Sora spoke before turning to Duo. "Duo spy on Quatre and Trowa and see what they're doing...." Sora then turned back to Tsuki. "Tsuki!!!... Tell me where Heero and Wufei are so they can help us make a plan together to get Clown and Prince together!"

"Fine." Duo whined.

Tsuki however sighed. "I gave them Sertan.... medicine, and then locked them in a closet with a camera...."

Sora frowned at her sister and sighed. "Alright, re-plan... Duo spy on them... Tsuki draw them while we both come up with a plan! OK! OPERATIONS GET THE SILENCER AND DESERT PRINCE TO GETHER IS ON!!!! GO! GO!! GO!!!"

Tsuki held up a camera and sketch book (that was fast) and Duo walked off to spy on Trowa and Quatre.

"Right. So, what do we do to get them together?" Asked Sora.

"Hm... a small push when they face each other would be good."

"Trowa would instantly catch Quatre. Not kiss him..." Sora crossed her arms. "How about we get Quatre to put up decorations and then when Trowa comes in the room... Knock the ladder forcing Trowa to catch Quatre?!?!"

"Nice plan." And both high fived each other.

"So who's gonna be with who?" Sora asked think of who would be with Quatre and Trowa.

"I say Duo. Because we can bribe him..." Tsuki had an evil glint in her eye.

"I meant whose gonna ask Quatre to put up decoration and who's gonna being Trowa in?"

"You ask Quatre since if I ask he'll know I'm up to something, and I'll get Tro-Tro!"

"Ok..." Sora nodded. "We might have to tell Duo or he might help Quatre instead of Trowa..."

"Alright. Be right back." Tsuki said before running up stairs to Duo. Sora looked up at the ceiling and saw it shake and a scream was heard. "Done!"

Sora had wide eyes. "Did he faint?"

"Let's just say if he wasn't a Gundam Pilot... He would be dead...."

"That bad huh?" Asked Sora.

"He made a comment I will not repeat that made me mad..."

* * *

~*2 HOURS LATER OF HOW TSUKI DRUGGED WUFEI AND HEERO*~

"You better not pick me up today or tomorrow when I dress up as Heero." Said Sora. Suddenly footsteps could be heard running then in to the room bursts Quatre and Duo.

"YOU'RE DRESSING UP AS HEERO?!?!?" Both Yelled.

Sora jumped back a little afraid of the boys. "Yes, I am."

Duo then noticed the braid in Tsuki's hair. Tsuki and Sora both saw what Duo had noticed. "Copy cat!"

Tsuki however towered over Duo and glared at him. "Wanna repeat that?!"

Duo grew wide eyes before running behind Sora, to make her a human shield. "No Ma'am!"

"That's what I thought!" Tsuki nodded.

Sora sighed and ran over to Quatre. "Q-chan can you please help me with the decorations?"  
"Why no asked Duo?" Quatre asked.

"Uhh... Because Tsuki wants too..."

"Because he's busy re-braiding his hair." Tsuki cut over Sora.

"No I-"Tsuki then took out Duo's braid and cut the bobble. Duo only started to complain about how mean Tsuki was.

Sora then latched on to Quatre's arm. "Come on Q-chan." Sora smiled. "Come and help me."

Quatre and Sora then left the room. Before leaving Sora winked at Tsuki.

* * *

~*IN THE KITCHEN*~

"Trowa! I need some help with cleaning up a room." Tsuki begged as she ran up to Trowa.

"Why me?" Asked Trowa suspiciously of Tsuki.

"Because Fei and Ro-Ro are recovering. Quatre's already doing something with Sora, and Duo is re-braiding his hair." Tsuki explained.

Trowa was confused at the girl. "Ro-Ro would be?" Asked Trowa.

"Heero!" Tsuki stated.

Trowa sighed. "Fine."  
"In there!" Tsuki said as she pulled Trowa to the living room.

* * *

~*LIVING ROOM*~

Quatre stood on the ladder putting up the tinsel on top of the window, while Sora placed decorations on the tree.

"Q-chan... Do you celebrate Christmas?" Sora asked as she walked over to the box's of decorations by Quatre.

"No..." He said. "But I'm staying here with you guys."

"YAY!" Yelled Sora as she jumped with Joy.

The door then opened and in walked Trowa and Tsuki. Sora turned to Trowa who was now standing by the ladder.

"Hey Trowa! AH!!" As she walked over to the green eyed youth Sora tripped over the ladder, falling flat on her face (yes this has happened before). The ladder started to wobble and Trowa rushed to catch Trowa, which he did. Amongst the chaos Tsuki ran off. Sora got up and dusted herself off.

She smiled at the blond in Trowa's arms. "Sorry about that Quatre..." She then giggled. "By the way look up... Later!" And with that Sora ran out of the room locking the door behind her. She then high fived Tsuki.

"Mistletoe is in place! Operations get the Silencer and Desert Prince is now complete! Now all we do is lock them in the living room and wait an hour or two."

"Right boss," Tsuki saluted.

"How am I the boss? I thought Heero was?" Asked Sora.

"You are in this operation!" Tsuki smiled and then held up a Yaoi Manga. "Wanna read these while we wait?"

"HELL YEAH!" Yelled Sora.

* * *

~* FAST FORWARD 1H 30MINS*~

"So if Quatre is with Trowa... And Heero is with Wufei..." Sora said. "Who's Duo with?"

Tsuki smiled. "You're favourite G-Girl!"

"HILDE'S HERE?!?!" Asked Sora getting hyper again. Sora then started to squeal. "Is she staying for Christmas?!?!"

"Yup I invited her." Tsuki laughed.

Sora then got sad... "So all the Gundam Pilots are getting treats this Christmas... who are we getting?"

"I don't know..." Said Tsuki.

Sora then smiled brightly. "I tax Treize!!"

Tsuki laughed at her sister. "Aw... fine I have Zech."

Sora then jumped up from the couch. "Come on we better check on Quatre-chan and Trowa-sama."

"Why did you call Trowa, Trowa-sama?!?!" Asked Tsuki.

"I don't know." She smiled ignoring the question. "Come on!" She whined. "Let's see how bad Trowa's made Quatre limp."

"You perv!" Exclaimed Tsuki.

"So is every Yaoi-fan girl!" She giggled. Sora then reached the living room door and unlocked it. "Besides it's not like we're gonna walk in on them having sex, is it?!" Asked Sora smiling. Sora then opens door.

"OH TROWA HARDER!"

Sora then slammed the door shut. Sora had wide eyes as Tsuki said. "I think we should wait longer."

Sora panted. "I think I'm..."

"Don't get a mental boner now!!!" Tsuki warned

"To late..." The Sora fainted. Tsuki picks Sora up and opens the door chucking her in. Sora's head hitting the floor woke her up.

"Sora?!?!?" Sora turned to see Quatre and Trowa naked, sweaty and panting. Quatre's face was red from blushing. Sora's face then turned completely red.

Tsuki then walked in. "Don't mind me boys." Tsuki picked up Sora and walked out.

"Why me?" Sora asked as anime tears run down her face. "TROWA SHE'S PICKING ME UP!!!"

"Little busy Sora..." Sora heard Trowa's voice before door slammed. Tsuki dropped Sora on the floor and turned to the little girl.

"How did you like you're Yaoi view?!?!" Tsuki teased.

Sora started to cry and ran off. "HILDE SAVE ME FROM TSUKI!!!!"

Tsuki sighed. "Oh God now she's being protected by Hilde..."


End file.
